


Three Gods vs. Hogwarts

by TheOverWorld



Series: Destiny and Fate Feat.Death (and all those who follow) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Canon Characters are sort of OOC, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Master of Destiny Astolfo V. Ottoman|Otto, Master of Fate Asteri E. Ottoman, Master of Fate Luna Lovegood, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Seer Luna Lovegood, Soulmates, Swearing, Time Travel - mentioned, and three masters of destiny, but like harrys second in command, draco is kinda a master of death?, idk i only have one chapter rn, there are two masters of fate, there is swearing so deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: Fate, Destiny, and Death attend hogwarts to find their Masters. Can they find them all before the end of the year?Multiple names are used for per person:Fate: Lyon, Fionn (prev. name), FateDestiny: Yoko (prev. name), DestinyDeath: Mortimer, Dahlia (female form), Damien (prev. name), Death
Relationships: Asteri E. Moreau-Ottoman & Luna Lovegood & Fate, Death/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Death, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Astolfo V. Ottoman
Series: Destiny and Fate Feat.Death (and all those who follow) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899934
Kudos: 10





	Three Gods vs. Hogwarts

"Dahlia- Here's a reminder, Pack your shit or we aren't doing this." "Alright fine!" "Really Fionn, we need to be using our cover names." "Oh like that's stopping you Yoko." "Both of you shut up and pack! The train leaves in 3 hours and we NEED to be on it." "Alright alright, If we're late I'm blaming your Mort."

* * *

"Destiny go find us a room, I'll go bring our bags to the correct place. Lyon go search for some of the pureblood families we know, perhaps find the masters." Destiny nodded before taking the other two's carry on bags, heading off to find a compartment. Lyon - Fionn aka Fate - grabbed Mortimers wrist, "Try not to break Character" "I'll do my best, Although once I see _Him_ I won't be able to help it." The two headed separate ways, knowing they will meet up in their compartment.

Mortimer - Dahlia aka Death - Found himself surrounded by parents and servants of pureblood families. Even standing at 5'9" he was still shorter than several of the parents. "Ah, Lord Peverell. It is lovely to see you" "You as well Lord Malfoy, how is Draconis?" Mortimer replied skillfully. Lucius Malfoy stood directly to his right, A trolley keeping some distance between the two. "He is well, How is your brother Lyon?" "About as well as the last time we spoke" The conversation ended at this point. Mortimer dropped off the trunks and a trunk of his labeled 'FRAGILE'. He headed back towards the student carriages, meeting Luna on the way back.

"Miss Lovegood" "Mortimer, will you be here the whole year?" "I will. My siblings are joining me." "Yoko is worried about finding her Master, She's worried that he won't be here. Fionn knows I'm one of his - He, much like I - Do not know who is the other." Mort smiled at her words. "And Mine?" "You know who yours is Damien, He's with the Weasleys at the moment" "Thank you Luna. Shall we?" Luna entered the compartment, sitting down next to Lyon.

"I ran into Lord Malfoy, He asked about you once again Lyon." "I see he still wants me to become a death eater. Sorry Lord Malfoy, but I do not want anything to do with ingesting my brother." the compartment burst into laughter "Oh you better say that to his face!" "When we reveal ourselves- maybe" Mortimer sat up straight - looking out the compartment door. "Mort?" Lyon asked, crouching in front of Mortimer, tapping his knees, alas there was no response. "D-Damien?" Luna asked hesitantly, still no response. After a few quiet minutes the train started to move, Mortimer finally speaking - His voice coming out like a whisper, as though his throat was dry from disuse "He's here" 

"Wait... _HE'S_ here????" Mortimer did not respond, He stood up and walked out the door - His eyes glowing green. "FUCK!" Lyon yelled "Destiny follow him!" She nodded and ran after him, leaving Lyon and Luna alone. "You came to me and knew I was Fate, Our other part is still missing. Destiny has accepted that her part is missing and will find them soon, But Death? He's been on edge since he sent his master back in time to not let Dumbledore control his life. Damien has struggles massively to leave his master be - especially since he promised us he'd wait till Hogwarts, He must have felt some foreign magic on his master to have forced himself into - what we call 'Auto Pilot', Unable to control yourself, just getting to your master is your goal"

Luna placed one hand on Fates shoulder "Well, How about we get some tea ready for the others when they return?" Fate smiled at her, pulling out a fancy [tea set](https://www.umiteasets.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/330x/88e158821eaf4a7b5d511e0d7f533e35/z/z/zzkfj004_01.jpg) from his carry on luggage.

* * *

Mortimer walked towards his masters compartment, internally he knew he was on autopilot but he _needed_ his master. He paused and opened the compartments door, His master sitting surrounded by Weasleys and Granger- looking uncomfortable and wanting to leave. No one said anything. His master looked directly at him, breathing out a sigh "Mortimer..." "Harry" Destiny had just caught up to where Mortimer was "ah! there you went Mort, Lyon was getting worried!" he turned and faced Destiny "Ah, right, Sorry" "Oh Harry! want to join us? Luna is sitting with us and Lyon is making tea!" He looked at Mortimer, worry covered his face "I would"

Harry got up quickly, grabbing his things, and headed towards the Peverell's compartment with Mortimer right behind him. The three returned, seeing Luna and Lyon with tea ready. Destiny sat down closest to the window, across from Luna - While Harry sat down between Destiny and Mortimer, who sat right next to the door - across from Lyon. Within seconds of the three returning, The door locked and the blinds on the doors and windows facing outwards closed. Mortimer was hugging Haridian tightly and crying.

"You know Haridian, I've only seen Mort cry a few times. Every time was after a very emotional event had happened. We jumped ourselves to this fixed timeline of yours - where Mort sent you back to change your future. He struggled to keep himself from seeing you all last year and now that you are of legal age - no longer considered a minor, Mort came looking for you. Although he tried very hard to wait till we were sorted, his instinct was to find you."

Haridians eyes went wide "Wait really?" "Yes. Right after he sent you back, he cried for several days on end. Told me that your soul felt dead when he sent you back." Haridian sat quietly, Luna handed him a cup of tea and the rest of the compartment fell into silence - aside from the occasional sound from those drinking tea and the soft cries of Mortimer. Eventually Mortimer fell asleep and a knock sounded on the door. Destiny stood up and unlocked the door looking out - "Heard Haridian was in here, Draco said he'd be on his way shortly. Could we come in?" She turned to look at Lyon who nodded. She opened the door wider, letting the two in. The two were Fred and George Weasley, who were Co-Masters of Destiny with another person. "Draco knew something was wrong the moment you guys closed the blinds - we were talking with him in one of the regular carriages. He said he was going to grab his stuff before heading over." George said, Looking hesitant towards Haridian.


End file.
